Harry Potter and The White Lady
by MsSiriannaBlack
Summary: ** Note: I DO not own Harry Potter or its characters**. When there is no much hope than a fifteen years old boy, an unborn girl, her magic mother and their great destiny happened to change things to the light side.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and The White Lady**

**Our Careless Youth**

James Potter POV.

Moony has been restless after his birthday, that for sure, he has been strange, more primal, more animal (hope he doesn't hear that). Well, he has been always a controlled one. But now, after his coming of age, Moony, his furry alter ego, is so restless, urging him to... well, urging him to mate, really, to look after all the girls as they were a possible mate... a mate forced to be with a werewolf forever, carrying his cubs and the like. So Remus - our Sweet, caring Remus, reliable Remus - is a restless virgin werewolf forces to loneliness and melancholy till his very end, according to himself.

Sirius Black POV

Moony is restless, well, more than that, really. he thinks he'll die virgin and alone, because no one would like to mate with him. So... poor of our sweet Moony. We must find a way to help him.

So James and Sirius went to Room of requirement (to scape from Remus hearing) to speak and decide... hopefully to find a solution. ¿And Peter?, well, was distant and in bad companies these days, so was pretty useful for this topic.

- So Pads... what we can do for? he's so unhappy!, is looks more and more sick every day... He already accepts he'll die alone, virgin... He feels... no one - no girl - would want him, so he doesn't want to ask any girl out.  
- Is he even straight?  
- I guess... at least none of the boys has caught his eye... yet. None of the girls either or he's hidden that well for us... So what can we do for?  
- To get him a mate? - Prongs gave him a smack in the back of the head - hey! and what was that for?!  
- What we are here about?. We must know some more about the mating process, let go to library at night... that kind of things must be well hidden in the restriction section...

So the boys were to library at night, and search, and search, and search till James found the perfect clue in a small and old looking book, well hidden in magical beast and dark arts area.

They read through and through and finally look at each other eyes absolutely clueless.

- So... Prongs? where do we find a valiant someone - boy or girl - that... well... submit out sweet Moony into a mating... someone who wants him enough for eternity...  
- How about you Pads? - ask James, out of the blue.  
- Me, what?!  
- Well - Prongs scratch his head - Pads you're always telling us that you'll never marry or your family will use you again, as heir... eventually... if Regulus, who is gay himself, never marry a girl and have kids. Moony is a boy, means no kids for your side, right?. If you mate with him you cannot marry anyone if the Mate doesn't allow it... but the alpha one can have another partner to make more bearable the relation... you can have anyone besides Moony... a woman o man o whatever... but as the mating is Ancient Law, you would be as good as married, so in family affairs you would be in unavailable status forever... so no married and legal heir for Black Family... Once in awhile you must, well, renew the mating...  
- Prongs! - Pads seams as shock as the words that Prongs said.  
- Is Moony, you know?, who will be alone forever if we can´t help him more...  
- But I'm newly seventeen! So he is, so we are! We're so young!... we...! we not even live yet! we're still in School! I don't even know what I want to do after!  
- Pads, Moony's dad is already dead. His mother is dead ill... won't last too much time. Both know that Moony won't get a hold of a job once people know about his furry little problem... He... he will be in misery, is too proud to ask for help... and we can't impose in him... The Order is a free full time work, you know that!... Is that what you want for him? after we promise to take care? after the animagi stuff?... And - Prongs bit his lips before using his last resolve - this book over here says once the wolf alter ego - ergo Our Moony - hits his maturity - seventeen for him - his... his drive will grew stronger every day in preparation for mating... without the sexual... - well, the intercourse - the wolf can get madness and died before twenty, but that's depend of the bitten age... Moony don't have a whole life, Pads... he'll .. he'll die before the year is over Pads! - Prongs shows his anguish finally - Is already shows signs of madness!, did you not notice how he is saying goodbye to all and anyone?, he is Dying!... He'll die before hunting a possible mate down... We're losing him... And would be... a long and painful forever.

Sirius have a restless night. Dark and painful dreams with a dying Moony, in so much pain and loneliness. Dreams in which he was happily married and with kids... looking at Moony's grave. The pain was unbearable. Moony wouldn't deserve that. And... if he himself could have any women he want... wasn't too bad, right?.

So that he told Prongs the day after. Moony wouldn't die for starvation or loneliness.

- You know Moony is so weak after... you know... is the right moment for...  
- I know... in the very... very morning after I'll do it. We can't wait any more.  
- You sure about that, Pads? we still can search...  
- I'm sure. I'll take care of him...  
- We'll do it.

Sirius thought to lose his virginity (he was still virgin although not as inexperienced as his three friends. James wanted Lily be his first, Peter was not to attractive and Remus, although a nice boy, was too shy with the ladies thanks to his curse) before mating with Moony, but just can't. Moony - virgin and innocent Moony, still blushing over many things concerns to sex - deserves better than a man who'll take him by force, someone who has nothing to offer, no love nor company... well, just friendship, but that, in the long time of mating, would be the only one thing that keep them together... If the mating won't break that.

Full moon come and gone. In the dawn, a ill and tired looking Remus went to his room in the dorms up in Gryffindor Tower. Barely released from Hospital Wing, didn't notice the subtle change in the disposition or the Sirius' drapes... usually tight closed, now open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruel Moon**

When Remus just put his head on his fluffy pillow, noticed a height over his body. Barely open his tired eyes, saw Sirius in a rather strange position... over him.

- Eh Pads? you're struggling me... why...?  
- That's... is for you Moony, only for you... - and start undressing him.  
- What?, NO! Pads please no! - Remus started begging, but was so weak, so tired to even scream. The silence spell did the rest.

The morning after found three (Peter was left behind the secret) boys in dark state of mind... one... one felt as he was raped... well, the mating was kind of, right?. Mating... Mate. Company and opportunity to a life... and permanent single status for his Mate if he doesn't want to Marry. Soon enough he understood and his pain changed. The physical pain passed soon, the heartache... would be a little while... but would pass eventually... Sirius was his friend, became animagi for him... and now, sacrificed his... that was too much in Remus ' eyes.

Both boys - James and Sirius - hugged him and cry over him. Remus felt as he hit home. The thought of his sick mother comes to his mind, the fear of Yolande Lupin - his mother - of his little baby to be left alone or worst, died before her...

- I have to tell mom guys - said Remus - she must know.  
- I have to explain myself to Headmaster - grinned Sirius - and get an available status in Ministry... we must celebrate our mating, Moony... want to go on a date with me, my lovely wife?

Dumbledore heard them with his usual and kind patience. Once he explained more details of the future that awaits the boys and update key information about the order of Phoenix, and his concerns were dismissed, promised to allow Sirius to go to Ministry and get a certificate at the end of week.

- Is very kind of you, Mr. Black, to care in this way for Mr. Lupin. There is another topic I would like to explain to you about... As male, you can take another partner - of any sex - and that won't be consider an infidelity nor bigamy... because you're the predominant one... if said partner is another werewolf would be a Mate, too, in this case could be only a woman - but that possibility is remote... - he smiled -There is a chance you can get a wife or husband, that is with the authorization of your said Mate, who would be a... well, secondary partner. There always the possibility to married the mate - he smiles, as you're not with lycanthropy... is Mr. Lupin who cannot take a wife or husband, but he can be taken.  
- What is the difference? - asked James, who assisted as "best man".  
- Who gives in first place statement of intent of married... usually is the person with high rank, in this case, Mr. Black.  
- But in the other cases...  
- There always some of high rank, Mr. Potter and the Ministry just know although is not common knowledge... Is the way in which the divorces are allow or not, because if someone of high rank is taken by someone of inferior one, always can allegate that the wedding was inequal. When there are to much money involved, is the Superior who takes, so a divorce is almost not allow...  
- As in my parents - said Sirius  
- Right Mr. Black. Your mother was the heir of the residence therefore the highest rank in between the Black's heirs... She took your father, therefore, so he couldn't get a divorce once young Mr. Black was born... she was more intelligent... intelligent you got too, Mr. Black, so use it wisely.

Sirius went to Ministry at the end of week, with the highest spirits. The Family Affairs was in the same level as his father's office. He asked for a status certificate, with a very difficult smirk to hide.

- Mr. Black, there is some problem in your records - said the clerk - you appeared as single, but have no authorization to marry, and you're of age, but you're not available for... if you wish, we can make a...  
- Is not necessary - he smirked - I am unavailable to marry, I know, but need the official certificate therefore, just to inform my family...

The next step was to visit his father, process that would not take more than 5 minutes, or so.

- Dear father - said a happy Sirius - I just came to inform you that if you want a Black heir you must make Regulus to marry a girl, not a boy as you was thinking... My availability for marrying does not exist anymore... here, take the certificate that I just got for you and mother... And please, don't send me the marriage invitation.  
- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!  
- Just avoid been used anymore by the Blacks - he smirked  
- Is ancient law - said Orion Black - but you still can marry...  
- But I won't. You know, I need authorization for and I don't pretend to ask for any time soon... or later, really. Have a pleasant future, father, you and the Blacks, to get another heir with the name.

Orion Black was thoughtful. Sirius' wording implied something more about Ancient Laws, something more deep. He asked an expert, one of death eaters undercover in Ministry, who works in the private library of the minister. These man, upon the inquiry, took an ancient looking book - the only one in his type - and gave it a revision.

- What exactly you son said, Orion?  
- He needs authorization to marry.  
- So Young Mr. Black took a inferior mate - he smirk - I don't have any doubt about the fool Dumbledore push him to... Can be any kind of half breed, a centaur, merpeople, hell, even a vampire!. Your son muck the things up these time Orion!, the only available Black, straight, and mated with a half breed? and must be a male, because males can't have kids...  
- This boy would be the death of me!, first I must stay married with... Her , after Sirius was chosen by Gryffindor, soon Regulus lost his virginity to a boy and decided he himself was gay and now Sirius is mated with a half breed?. This family is cursed!  
- Your were the one to cursed it, the one who proposed to Walburga in first place, Orion, and all of us told you not to. Remember, she was in her youth the worst bitch ever!, ugly, powerful and the very same image of the witches in muggle fairy tales we usually laugh about... you took a cursed woman as a wife, Orion!, well, she took you, but is the same... you knew she was cursed by Alphard's fiancée when she gave her that abortion potion that caused her death... Alethia Prewett gave her the worst curse ever... Now, what do you do now, Orion? Beg?.  
- You know that if we - our branch - can't keep a heir the name and possessions will go to another one... Bellatrix and her husband will take the Black surname as part as them...  
- Speak with Regulus, Orion. The Bulstrodes has a cousin, you know, whose wife gave birth twins... boy and girl. The boy is gay himself, and the girl has no opportunity to get a good husband any time soon... no family want them, but for Regulus is perfect.  
- What is the catch?  
- Prince's wife was squib. Both twins are magic but the poor election of a mother gave them no options. Prince has no money but blood... What do you need for Regulus who all know by now is gay?  
- Just a wife. The Blacks has money, but... wait, Prince, as in...  
- Severus Snape's mother, yes. Walter Prince is his uncle.  
- So not much beauty there... I remember Eyleen, what an ugly girl!  
- Yes, but destroy the good breed married a muggle... not even a mudblood but a muggle...! but the point is the Princes has the blood. His wife - who died of childbirth after Eyleen attended her delivery - he smirked - was the sole heir of the old Mason, do you remember him?  
- Barely. So there was some money, right?  
- Not much. Prince was a bad economist and lost everything. Well, what do you think?  
- I have to speak with the devil...  
- In between us... Sirius has better luck than you three - he smiled - a half breed, but can be also a pureblood... is common knowledge - and you know that - that your boy swings both ways, so there is always the chance of a wife... but Regulus... only if you offers him the chance of a lover he would marry a girl been himself gay.  
- I'll speak with the devil and after, with Prince. If convince me, I'll speak with Regulus. Perhaps can arrange a married for Regulus when he hits the coming of age, even before finishes Hogwarts.  
- Not a bad idea. The heirs usually are born in the first years... and if she takes Regulus, you know, as her birth is inferior... would be no nuptial payment, so an inferior marriage...  
- Wicked, perverse but the best for the girl is been divorced and not maid forever. At least would get some to survive... Has she the ability of Eyleen?  
- Don't know about.  
- And why, pray say, young Snape has not intended to marry her? can improve his blood with.  
- The foolish is in love with a mudblood... the same girl the Potter heir is, by the way.  
- Another wasted is that. One of the few pureblood families untouched and allowing their heir to soil their blood. Charlus Potter married Dorea Black, you know that... One of the few pretty girls in the family... Is there someone in between their friends that is of our side? I need a spy... a helper...so to speak.  
- The young Pettigrew is a coward... Our Lord is convincing him that the best way to keep himself alive is to serve him...  
- Good to know... I'll speak with him... maybe some good comes from a weakest link.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Sold**

**So Pettigrew was convinced with a lot less promised and offers that they thought, and started work against the Order in General and against his friends in particular. Product of that Sirius started to kept Remus far from him, in no so discreet way. After leaving School, all started working full time for the Order of Phoenix, a civilian group of people that fight against Voldemort, also called Dark Lord (by himself). Sirius was the sole guest in James and Lily's wedding - the best man - and was the sole guest to the godfather bonding ceremony of their son, Harry, as godfather. Remus was conveniently left behind... Till the catastrophe happened and Sirius paid with his freedom for his blindness.**

So Remus was left alone, with a mate alive - barely - the only good thing, because he could continue living. Professor Dumbledore spoke with the Goblins and they allow a small allowance to Remus as the mate of Sirius.

Too much time passed between them, and finally, an innocent man and his werewolf mate met in Hogwarts, with a traitor animagi man and three kids - Harry Potter between them - as witness.

Days after, both men reunited in Remus' old cottage. Both cannot look the other to the eyes, specially Sirius, who felt the most remorse ever.

- I just can't say how much I'm sorry for that I believe the rat and not you... he... started spoke bad things about you even in school, and James and I thought were better not get you involved... too much... you were always away.  
- Under headmaster strict orders to not to say any word to any soul, specially both of you, he was afraid of a leak that was too closed to the Potters... All of us made mistakes, Pads. All suffered too much. But we can still save some... you're the only one that I have left.  
- How do you survived these years?  
- Headmaster spoke with the goblins. They allowed me a small allowance of your money as your chosen mate. I had to learn to survive. Studied in muggle system to get temporary jobs and learnt how to invest, so yes, I'm not starving, finally. Is difficult but possible... - I'm even write a werewolf novel and published in muggle editorial, has low profits but pay for food.  
- Always intelligent, always the best of us...

After the renew of mating, Sirius left him in dawn, to travel south and be safe. Only after the Tournament, in Harry Potter's fourth year in Hogwarts, they could reunited, for a little time, before Sirius was to hidden in Black House, his old home. After the last three inhabitants - his brother, his father and his mother died, he was the sole heir of the house - together with the whole Black wealth - his relatives accepted it or not. Only after his death, they - Bellatrix, Narcissa and her son, could inherit - if Sirius won't leave a Will, because was in the statutes. As Sirius was disown but not disinherited (the statutes won't allow a direct male heir to be disinherited, because the name and blood he can transmit, women were last resort. In case of Walburga, her good married with her cousin, a lesser branch, ensured her the house - as first born -and a good amount of gold, together with Orion's own inheritance, made a good patrimony for Sirius and his heirs. Sirius would never ever left not even a knut to the Black death eaters. No one but him and the goblins knew about his will, in which Harry was the sole heir, written and certified after Harry's birth).

The house was in disrepair. The old house elf was near madness with the sole company of talking portraits. Between them, Orion Black, Sirius' father who told him some interesting things about the past, specially about the intelligence work of Pettigrew to get Sirius dump his mate and get a wife. In retribution, Sirius burnt to ashes all the portraits, with the exception of Phineas, for express petition of Dumbledore, who could communicate with him through the mirror portrait in Hogwarts. A shame, really, that Alphard was not in a portrait, and was the only portrait Sirius wanted, because was disown when he left all his money to Sirius when he died.

In the night, in his old room full of memories and dirty things, in the mattress in which he tried to rest till sixteen, he closed his eyes full or tiredness and sadness.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Future that Could Be**

**_"-What happened if someone offer you your freedom with the only payment of your seed and name?_  
_- I don't get it._  
_- I know you do - she smiles - what if someone offer you your freedom and only ask for you to take a wife and provide her with kids that carry your blood and name?, freedom and having Harry, what if...?_  
_- If can that happened... I said yes without thinking._  
_- What about Moony? what about me?, you take us as mates, Sirius. No one but you forced you to make it._  
_- Then, why you ask if you're worry about?_  
_- Albus was... consulted by someone. Offered their daughter and Pettigrew if you marry her... As in now._  
_- Why he is not speaking that with me?_  
_- I'm his cousin and your mate, too. But she does not know about us, means Moony and I..._  
_- Moony... I promised to take care of him..._  
_- And I never asked nothing for you, remember?_  
_- I can't just left you both in the streets, but is too tempting... the offering, I mean_  
_- Why not you speak first with Remus and after with Albus or both at the same time?, so to decide._  
_- I will._  
_..._  
_- But things were not in the way all planned, right? I took her and now I am in a wizarding debt with you for my freedom... and now you want to leave... leave me._  
_- The post at Hogwarts can give me what you cannot, Sirius. A home, more permanent that under the displeasure of your wife. You'll have a life now. A wife. Harry... a family of your own. Remus is OK and happy for first time in his life - she smiled._  
_- But you have nothing. And I feel is my responsibility to give you some, at least... I barely gave you the inheritance denied to Marius Black, was not much but..._  
_- Yes, is enough for me. You didn't have to. But you can still give me the sex. You know I need it for enhance my own blood... and... I need it to continue living... _  
_- Always. Always you'll be my mate. Doesn't matter if my wife doesn't like it. _  
_- No one will contest your rights anyway... I'm nothing but a muggle descend from a squib._  
_…_  
_King Cross was full of people, as usual in September first. Harry and his kids were there, of course, as Remus and his kids and the Weasleys with their kids.. Only Sirius was alone. His own kids were sent to Durmstrang. His wife doesn't want them to contaminate with Hogwarts - without an apparent reason. But then he - Sirius - rouse his eyes from a whiny Albus Potter - Harry's second son - and... and saw them. She and six kids, between twenty and fifteen, the youngest, all Gryffindor - A Head Boy and Head Girl and Prefects -, all with dark long and straight hair and... grey eyes. The eyes none of his inherited. Remus and Harry were unsettled. They knew, that's for sure._  
_- Why you didn't tell me?_  
_- To protect the kids, didn't want to say a word. Hidden for the world enough time to protected them. Thanked to that, the all six of them are alive - said Remus. _  
_- All are mine, right?_  
_- Yes. Angel and Angela - the youngest - born after I started Auror training - said Harry_  
_- Why she didn't ask for my help?_  
_- A mate has no rights, Sirius. She preferred her kids been only hers and no bastard. As Hogwarts professor, she could care them, although they were a little crowned..._  
_- Where they live?_  
_- Hogwarts in classes time. In summer she rented a small house to be with her kids._  
_Sirius stopped her after the kids gone in the train and the eldest apparated out of the platform. He needed to speak with her. To know. _  
_Her eyes - older - were the same kind way. But she was tired. _  
_- Why you didn't tell me about them?, I could do something..._  
_- Your lovely wife tried to poison me so many times. Remus and I was in continues risk. When Albus offered me a post in Hogwarts, I just took it. The only thing I needed it was to continue the sex with you. Sooner or later, a new pregnancy would come and with the strong magic that produced in me, could extend the protection to Harry and you, apart from Aurora, as I did when I was pregnant with her. Every pregnancy protected the siblings, the father, mother, and as Harry was your godson and responsibility, as a foster child, the protection was extended._  
_- So you protected us?. We're in debt more than I imagine... And never did nothing for you..._  
_- You gave me six wonderful kids, Sirius. Two Head Girls and Two Head Boys and all Annual Award., Angel and Angela are Gryffindor Prefects, the six had been the best in their years and mischief maker in good is already in Auror School and Alexandre is in Healing training. Elessar and Aquitania enjoy their last year. What better I can asked for?_  
_..._  
_All was in black, the clothes, the whether. The silence was unbearable. Harry, after say his last good bye to his godfather in his house in London, went to speak to her. She and her kids were in her home - inherited from Albus Dumbledore - They were caring for their mom, who cried over her only love, his mate, Sirius Black._  
_- I asked the lawyers to pass my inheritance of Black wealth to you, your kids and Remus. Is fair._  
_- Harry..._  
_- I inherited the whole Potter wealth. Is fair. Is my Inheritance and I can do what I want._  
_- Thank you, Harry._  
_- Thank You - he smiled - there so many that are alive thanks to you and your kids... The White Lady protected me and I can't thanked her enough... Alexandre also. Aragorn... And I know you did with Angela and Angel, too._  
_- You're not the only one that called her The White Lady - she smiled_  
_- Her magic is scary, the best of her blood, but has your heart... Some told me that after a Dark Lord there always a White Lady. Aurora protected me from Riddle, felt him. She IS the White Lady, and you're her mom... the Angel of Mercy - she blushed - didn't you know you're calling this way? - he smiled._**

_Was in the funeral that Aurora, The White Lady, announced that Sirius Black was her and her siblings' father, that they were product of a mating of her mom and Sirius, been her mom a she wolf, bitten by Greyback when she came to England, and thanked to that she created the cure to lycanthropy and vampires alike, as some blood curse diseases. That doesn't matter if the high society look down at her family .She was proud of them, and that included Sirius, Harry, Remus and the Dumbledores._  
_..._  
_The procession was a low affair. The White Lady and her siblings, Harry and his kids and Remus' kids walked after the sarcophagus in which the corpse of her mom rested. She was buried together with Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts' gardens. In the place a statue was made. A little far, all Hogwarts' elfs cried. They loved her dearly. She was good, kind and loving with them. In the same line, all the lycans that were now in Hogwarts - together with the vampires - cried in the arms of their parents. They were allowed thanked to the cure and the continue work of Hogwarts staff, Remus - the late Headmaster before Hermione Granger - and her. The high society - that never accepted her for been muggle, descent of squibs and having illegitimate kids with a notorious pureblood man - although been one of his chosen mates - was not there, but all the people that was in debt with her and her kids. She was the last - the sole exception of Harry Potter - of the group that fought Voldemort, the last surviving of this period, died of very old age for a muggle..._  
_..._  
_Sirius observed a line of portrait in Hogwarts. She was there, as been the mother of the White Lady, the "Angel of Mercy" as was called in her last years. Sirius was only mentioned as Harry's godfather. A low importance in magic history. No one. Not even the biological father._

_- That can change if you want, dad - say a woman behind him. When he turned around, saw a luminous woman dress in pure white. Her grey eyes shined._  
_- Mi ... - he murmured_  
_- That can changed, you saw what could happen soon... You could be our dad, seen as we grow... be there for us. Is your choice now._  
_- Why that is showed to me?, is not supposed to just happened?_  
_- From Time to Time, the Heaven gives a gift to the world, always after a dark time. For that, a pact is been made and a Star is to coming to Earth to be the mother of the pact incarnated... My siblings and I must come and you're the chosen father - she smiled._  
_- Why not a better man?_  
_- Because the chosen Star, our mom, is your SoulMate, only you can be with her and made her our mom... Is my prerogative to prepare my coming of Earth - she smiled. I had observed you through the years, and I think is best for you to know how much my mom will love you and is your choice now to love her or not, but remember, is your SoulMate. When the SoulMate is at the same time in Earth, there is only one chance to love in a onesoul mode._  
_- What's her name?, no one named her... is she... a Dumbledore?, he is her cousin., right?_  
_- Albus is a distant relative - cousin several times remove, as you._  
_- Yes, I named a disown relative of mine, Marius Black_  
_- My mom is Marius Black`s great granddaughter. Honoria White, Albus' aunt, is twice great grandmother._  
_- A Black and a White? how on Earth that could happen? her blood must be very powerful._  
_- Is, but bottled. She is an Intermezza - one of the few, probably - by blood, a Star by Soul._  
_- An my SoulMate._  
_- Yes, dad._  
_- And I'll have six kids? yes?_  
_- Yes._  
_- But she's not yet..._  
_- But she is coming, dad. _  
_- And can we help her and save her from..._  
_- No dad. that was the choice of her Soul. See, Each Star must realize a sacrifice in order to incarnate. A sacrifice in direct relation with their gift to the world. Mom chose the lycanthropy, that will be her gift to Humanity, the cure._  
_- She's wonderful. A Star... Which...?_  
_- Just a Star - she smiled - Remember, dad, she is coming."_

Sirius awoke refreshed, for first time since school days, he could sleep soundly and have a real rest. The dream was clear and consistent, the message felt real. A SoulMate, and a family. And he'll love her with his soul and body. That's for sure. He will.

- Kreacher? - he called - my breakfast... - thought for a moment and remembered that his fiance, he smiled, treated all with kindness - please, Kreacher. Milk, bread and ham. And after clean my room and get all the dirty laundry, we're going to clean this house full, you and I.

The house elf was perplexed. Sirius was never kind, but in loneliness, a kind word of a living being was always well received.

During all day both clean the house, eliminating the superficial garbage - there were level over lever of that. After that, Sirius sent a message to Dumbledore, asking for a draft of his account in Gringotts to supply the house. Dumbledore came later with some supplies, money and company. Found, with great pleasure, that the house was breathable, and the relation between Sirius and the elf was civil, and Sirius himself was in good spirits.

- Last night I have this strange dream - said Sirius out of the blue - your... cousin, you know...  
- Wait, you dreamt with her?, Aberforth and I dreamt with our sister, Ariana. She told us our cousin is coming, that is vital to find her...  
- Headmaster, what more do you know about her?  
- Nothing, sadly. I suspected as much where the relation starts, but...  
- Honoria White is the start for your side. Marius Black's, mine, but not together... till her. And... she.. is a Star, my SoulMate and... will be bitten by Greyback. We cannot prevent it but can help her after.  
- So... there is still a Dark Lord... she...  
- Our daughter, the first born, will be The White Lady, she herself told me.  
- I never thought to be blessed enough to see her coming, Sirius. After Grindelwald, many expected her... but never coming... What will be her gift, do you know that?  
- The cure. For that she chose the bitten.  
- Full Moon is in a week. So... She must be coming before, near Greyback's camp...  
- Invaluable as that will be I'm scare.  
- Me too, Sirius, me too.

Albus Dumbledore dreamt about a book this very night. But not any book. Was a book of names with the register of all people with magic blood, active or not. His cousin were among them, an intermezza, the last known - but one of the few in the world -, with a so powerful blood that any pureblood family would overlook the origin to get her. The date of birth indicated a 25 years old woman, somewhere outside Europe, who married at nearly 26 with her distant relative Sirius Black, and having 6 very powerful kids with him, the firstborn been The White Lady. So she will be abducted from her home, and throw in England, alone, without money nor connections... direct in Greyback's teeth.

When Dumbledore awoke, was immediately to contact his brother. They need to find her as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**A little interruption**

Here is the family trees of some main characters, just to explain what could continue after.

The numbers signal the generations, in between parenthesis the born years, the word dis signals the disown members and in case of Marius, Sq means squib. The arrow to down signals whose the main parent to be consider. Because of the format, it looks pretty strange.

Black Family Tree (Based on Books and movies)

1° Úrsula = Phineas B.(847)

&&&&&&&&&...p↓...&&&&&&&&&...p↓ &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...p↓

2° Hester= Sirus II (877) & Cygnus (889) = Violetta & Arcturus (884) =Lyandra

&&&&&&&&&&...s↓...&&&&&&...c↓... &&&&&&&&&&...c↓... &&&&&&&&&&&&...c↓...&&&&&&&&&&&...a↓

3° Melania= Arcturus (01) Polux (12) =Irma & Marius (15, squib, dis) & Dorea (20) =Charlus P Cedrella (15, dis) =Septimus W.

&&&&&&&&&&...a↓...&&&&&&&&...a↓...&&&&&...p↓...&&&&&&...p↓...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...p↓...&&&&&&&... dorea↓...&&&&&&&&...cedrella↓

4° Ignatius P= Lucretia(25) & Orion(29) = Walburga(25) & Cygnus(38) =Druella & Alphard(dis) James Potter(60) =Lily Arthur(50) Weasley =Molly.

&&&&...lucretia↓...&...orion&walburga↓...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...cygnus↓...&&&&...james↓...&&&&&...arthur&molly↓

5° Arthur W= Molly (50) Sirius III(60) =Alexa* Lucius M= Narcissa Harry Potter(80) = Ginevra & 6 more kids

&&&...arthur&molly↓...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...sirius&alexa↓...&&&&&&&&&&&...narcissa↓...&&&...harry&ginny ↓

**6° Ron Weasley & Ginny & 4 kids more Aurora Black & 5 kids more Draco Malfoy James & Lily & Albus**

**Alexa Soneaeu** is Marius Black's great grand daughter through her father, Marius, who emigrated to America, changed his name to Mario Negron and married a latin american woman. His grandson, Marcelo Negron, was a unbalance man, who has incontrolable flashes of magic and was sent to psychiatric ward in hospital for phirokinesis. Cecilia Soneau, great granddaughter of Honoria White (Albus' aunt) , Marcelo's girlfriend, fled to another country to protect her daughter from her paternal family. Was impregnated and he never knew that had a baby girl on the way.

So Alexa is related with the Blacks, Potters and Weasleys (Marius) and the Dumbledores (their aunt).

Marius Black = Maria Luisa

m↓

Carlos Negron = Claudia

c ↓

Marcela & Marcelo = Cecilia Soneau.

marcelo&cecilia↓

** Alexa Soneau = Sirius Black**

Melissa White = Magnus Dumbledore (1790)

&&&&&&&&&&&...melissa↓...&&&&&&&&&&...melissa&magnus↓

Marcel Soneau = Honoria White (squib, 1808) & Percival Dumbledore (1810) = Kendra

&&...honoria↓...&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...percival↓

Benjamin I (1838) = Louise Albus (1840) & Aberloth & Ariana

...benjamin I↓

Jane & Benjamin II (1888) = Clarise

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&...benjamin II↓

Marcelo Negron (1915) = Cecilia (1920) Alexandria & Charles

marcelo&cecilia↓

**Alexa Soneau (1950)**

**Chronology**

1980 july Harry born  
1995 july he came to OPh  
1995 nov Alexa became pregnant of Aurora  
1996 may Ministry. Alexa protected Sirius from the veil. Aurora protected Harry from direct attack from Voldemort. Sirius' freedom.  
1996 july Harry 16rth birthday  
1996 ago Aurora born  
1997 feb Alexa became pregnant of Alexandre  
1997 may Hogwarts 1est Attack. Alexa protected Albus. Alexandre protected Harry.  
1997 july Harry becoming of age  
1997 nov Alexandre born  
1998 may Alexa became pregnant of Aquitania & Elessar  
1998 may Hogwarts 2nd battle. Aquitania protected Sirius, Elessar did it with Harry. Later Alexa did it with Sirius while both unborn children shielded Harry against Voldemort.  
1998 july Harry 18th birthday  
1998 ago Sirus - through Hippocampus potion - became pregnant:: Angel & Angela  
1998 sept Harry started his 7th year with Hermione and Ron.  
1999 feb Aquitania & elessar born  
1999 may Harry's NEWT  
1999 Angel & Angela born. Both Alexa and Sirius magically blocked their fertility.  
1999 july Harry 19th birthday  
1999 sept Harry entered Auror HQ as trainee  
2002 may Harry became a certified Auror

2004 feb Harry married Ginevra Weasley  
2005 march James II born  
2007 Albus born  
2008 Lily II born


End file.
